Ship Ahoy, Charlie Brown!
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Charlie Brown, Barney, Baby bop and the crew head out to Coco Island.


_**Ship Ahoy, Charlie Brown!**_

_**Chapter 1: Boats, Boats, Boats**_

It was another peaceful day at the Peanuts Gang school, and Charlie Brown, Linus, Franklin, Schroeder, Carlos, Jason, Lucy, Patty Swanson, Heather, and Min were all floating boats on the water table. They used different stuff to make them, like milk cartons and sticks. Charlie Brown began to blow on his boat first, making it float across the water table. "Very good, Charlie Brown. Our turn, Min." Heather said. With that, she blew on their boat. Everyone took turns floating their boats. Then, a toy motor boat came across the water table, with Woodstock at the wheel, chirping merrily.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Jason said with a smile. "Woodstock's got his own motorboat." They then heard Snoopy and Peppermint Patty laughing from behind, holding a remote control, clearly controlling the toy motorboat. The two of them walked over to their friends.

"Honestly Charlie Brown, sometimes I just get so tired of hearing that stupid beagle of yours laugh!" Lucy said.

"I think it's a cute laugh." Heather said with a smile.

"I really liked Boat Week so far, guys." Peppermint Patty said with a smile.

"Me too. And guess what!" Linus said with a smile. "Miss Othmar said that tomorrow, during the last day of Boat Week, we're all going to go sailing on the pier!" All the kids grew excited over being in a real boat and sailing on the water. Just then, Sally and Kathy came back with a pot that has dolls that looked like a butcher, baker, and a candlestick maker.

"That's great! Now check this out! I've decided to do something different." Sally said as she placed the pot on the water table.

"What kind of boat is that, Sally?" Carlos asked with a smile.

"It looks like a little washtub with three dolls in it." Patty said.

"Exactly! It's Three Men in a Tub!" Kathy explained. Everyone smiled as they began to recite the poem as they pushed the 'tub' around.

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Rub-a-dub-dub,_

_Three men in a tub,_

_And who do you think they be?_

_The butcher, the baker, the candlestick maker,_

_And all of them out to sea._

_Rub-a-dub-dub,_

_Three men in a tub,_

_And who do you think they be?_

_The butcher, the baker, the candlestick maker,_

_And all of them out to sea._

After the poem ended, Schroeder asked Jason, "Hey Jason, what did you bring for Boat Week?"

"I'll show you!" Jason said with a smile. He then pulled out a bell right out of his backpack. "This is a ship's bell. Listen." He then rung it, making Snoopy giggle. "You wanna try it Snoopy?" Snoopy tried hard to stifle his giggles as he took the ship bell and rung it. Then, the Barney doll that was sitting on a shelf came to life and Snoopy smiled, clearly expecting this.

"You rang, Snoopy?" Barney merrily asked Snoopy.

"BARNEY!" The kids exclaimed as they, Snoopy, and Woodstock ran to hug their dinosaur friend.

"Hi everybody!" Barney greeted. "What you got there, Snoopy?"

"That's a ship's bell, Barney. I brought it to school because this week is Boat Week." Jason said.

"That's where we talk and learn about boats." Franklin finished. Barney became interested and excited.

"Oh, and I see you've been making boats too." Barney said.

"Yes. We've used things we found at home, like milk cartons and straws." Charlie Brown explained.

"I couldn't build one, so I just brought a toy motor boat from my house." Peppermint Patty said. "I couldn't find my dad's toy sail boat from when he was a boy either. It's a real beauty."

"Wow. You've all done a very good job." Barney praised.

"Thanks Barney. May I show you something that I brought into school?" Carlos asked.

"Sure Carlos." Barney replied. Carlos then fished out something from his backpack, then showed it to his friends. It was a boat in a bottle.

"Isn't this cool?" Carlos asked with a smile.

"What is it, Barney?" Sally asked.

"It's a tiny boat in a bottle." Barney explained.

"How in the world did a boat so big get so tiny and be able fit in there?!" Sally asked.

"I don't know. My dad says that he got it from a sailor who sailed all over the world." Carlos said.

"Hey. My grandfather has one of those." Lucy said with a smile. "He said that he got his from a sailor who has an ancestor who sailed during the pilgrims first voyage to the New World."

"It's been a fun week Barney. And guess what else?" Kathy asked. "Tomorrow we're actually going to go sailing!"

"That would be super dee duper, Kathy!" Barney happily exclaimed.

"I can't wait to be on a real boat and sit next to you, Charlie Brown." Heather said with a smile, making Charlie Brown blush.

"I don't really know about sailing though. I get sea sick very fast!" Patty Swanson replied nervously.

"Wouldn't it be neat to actually be in a real sail boat and go anywhere we wanted?" Jason asked.

"I think it would fun to just go down the stream in a rowboat." Linus said with a smile.

"That would be fun!" Barney said. "But you know, you can make your own rowboat right here!"

"We can?" Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang asked.

"Sure! With a little imagination!" Barney encouraged. Snoopy then got to thinking, and then had an idea. He whispered it into Woodstock's ear. They then ran from the classroom and into the treehouse to fetch something.

After a few minutes, and gathering some chairs and brooms, Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang made their own pretend boat. "Okay, Barney! We're ready to go!" Peppermint Patty said with a smile.

"Hmm...I think we need something else, first." Barney said. With one wave of his hands, his friends were all wearing sailor caps, which they liked. "Now you're ready! Let's start rowing!" With that, they all pretended to row a boat down a stream, reciting the poem to go along with it.

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Row, row, row your boat_

_Gently down the stream_

_Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,_

_Life is but a dream_

_Row, row, row your boat_

_Gently down the stream_

_Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,_

_Life is but a dream_

_Row, row, row your boat_

_Gently down the stream_

_Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,_

_Life is but a dream_

_Row, row, row your boat_

_Gently down the stream_

_Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,_

_Life is but a dream_

After the poem ended, they then heard Snoopy's laughter from outside. "That sounds like Snoopy. What's he up to Charlie Brown?" Min asked.

"I never really know. Could you find out for me, Barney?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Sure, Charlie Brown." Barney said, looking out the window and jumping back in surprise. "Whoa! Looks like Snoopy just used his imagination in a big way!"

"Huh?" Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang asked, confused. They then peeked outside and saw that Snoopy was driving his own boat on the playground, complete with waves of water, an anchor, a steering wheel, and a crow's nest for Woodstock to look from. He was happy and felt like he was actually sailing.

"Wow Charlie Brown! Snoopy is truly amazing!" Carlos said with a smile.

"How in the world could that stupid beagle do all that in a day?!" Lucy asked.

"Good grief." Charlie Brown sighed with a smile. "Why can't I have a normal dog, like everyone else?" They all then headed back into the school as a familiar door spun around and a women entered the class.

"Buongiorno, everyone." She said.

"STELLA!" the kids and Barney exclaimed as they all gathered around her.

"Buongiorno, Stella." Barney replied.

"Where've ya been?" asked Peppermint Patty. "And what's 'buongiorno' mean?"

"It means 'hello' in Italian." Stella explained. "I've just come from Venice, Italy. How do you like my gondolier costume?"

"It's nice, but what's a gondolier?" Carlos asked.

"Is it another word for Italian?" Sally wondered.

"Actually, Sally, a gondolier is someone who takes people on rides in a boat called a gondola." The storyteller told the six-year-old. "I'll show you." And with that, she pulled out a picture of a gondola. "Gondolists travel through water canals, like this one, all around Venice. They're like water taxis."

"That looks like fun." Kathy said.

"Oh it is."

"I'll probably get seasick on one of those bad boys. Violet can stomach any boat ride though." Patty Swanson told Stella.

"It's okay, Patty. I see you guys have been having fun with boats too, though."

"We've been learning all about them." Jason said.

"We even made a pretend boat out on the playground." Heather beamed.

"I wish I'd have been there for that." Stella told the kids. "Boats can take you on all kinds of adventures."

"Yeah. I guess Marcie was right though; I do rock the boat." The tomboy said as everyone laughed.

"How would you like to hear a story about some sailors and their faithful dog who decided to look for treasure?"

The kids eagerly smiled and greenlit the idea.

"And all of you can be in the story."

"That would be super-dee-duper!" Barney exclaimed as all but one kid eagerly sat down in awe.

"I'll sit this out." Patty Swanson instantly turned green in the face.

"We're here." Heather comforted.

"We sure are." Franklin said.

"Always will." Lucy flirted to Schroeder.

"Once upon a time, some sailors and their dog went to search for treasure on an island far, far away." Began Stella. "It was called Coco Island because it had lots of coconuts on it."

"ICK!" the Peanuts Gang grimaced, except for Lucy, who licked her lips happily.

"The first thing the sailors had to do was to choose the kind of boat they would take to the island."

"Just like mom and dad had to choose a bed for Rerun when he grew out of his crib?" Linus asked Stella.

"Exactly. Now what kind of boat would you choose?" asked Stella to the kids, handing them a boat book.

"This book is all about boats." Kathy said.

"There's a kayak." Lucy said.

"A kayak won't work; it's just for one person." Said Jason.

"What about a canoe? Once my dad and I went fishing in a canoe and I caught a fish this big!" Peppermint Patty explained, widening her arms as wide as they could.

"That's not big enough for Barney." Franklin sighed.

"That WOULD be a tight fit." Barney stated.

"A row boat's not big enough either." Charlie Brown told Snoopy, who pointed at a row boat in the book.

"What about a motor boat?" Sally asked. "It's bigger AND it can hold A LOT of people."

"But remember, the island is FAR AWAY and the treasure might be VERY BIG!" Stella recalled.

"How big?" asked Schroeder before flipping to another page. "Good grief, choosing boats is like doing a Christmas wish list."

"We better get a bigger boat." Carlos said. "Now that looks like a great boat to take on an adventure."

"It looks like the boat we made on the playground!" Linus exclaimed.

"I like that boat too." Stella said. "It has big sails that can catch the wind and take it anywhere you want to go! Now, besides food and water, the sailors decided to take ONE SPECIAL THING on the trip. Now, what special thing would you take?"

"I'd take my camera. It's a special kind you can use in the water." Said Jason.

"I'd take my piano, in case we sing boating songs." Schroeder said.

"I'd take my compass. A compass tells you WHICH direction you're going. North, south, east or west." Said Kathy.

"That would be a good thing to bring along." Barney said.

"I'd bring a picture of mom and dad; in case I miss them." Sally sighed.

"I'd take my binoculars, so we can see things far away." Added Min. "Like an island."

"Excelent!" Stella smiled.

"I'd bring a radio to hear weather reports, in case the waters are rough." Heather added.

"I'd bring my locket. It's a picture of Violet and I. She's my best friend." Patty Swanson said.

"I'd bring my blanket in case I get cold." Linus told all the kids as Lucy groaned.

"I'D bring a notebook to write down what I'd do when I'm queen." Lucy told Linus.

"I'll bring a picture of my grandfather." Said Franklin. "He always says to bring a special picture everywhere."

"I'd take my boat in a bottle." Carlos told everyone.

"I'd take a kite or two so we can have fun on Coco Island." Charlie Brown exclaimed.

"I was wondering if you'd say a rock, but I guess not." Lucy shrugged.

"What about you, Peppermint Patty?" asked Kathy before they all realized the tomboy was asleep and snoring.

"Shh." Linus shushed, placing his blanket on her. "She's sleeping."

"I'd think she'd bring her teddy bear to cuddle with in case she gets really, really sleepy. It's in her cubby." Jason told Stella, grabbing Peppermint Patty's teddy bear.

"And what about you, Barney and Snoopy?" Stella asked as Snoopy held up his supper dish. "Oh, of course you would bring your supper dish, Snoopy."

"I'd take all my good friends." Barney told Stella as they awed.

"And I'd take my blankie!" Baby bop said as she entered the school.

"Hi there, Baby Bop." Barney smiled.

"Hi everybody!" Baby Bop exclaimed before getting shushed by Snoopy as he pointed at Peppermint Patty. "Oh, she's napping." The three-year-old then saw Stella. "Hi Stella. I love stories. Are you gonna tell a story?"

"Yes, Baby Bop." Stella said as Charlie Brown placing Peppermint Patty in his lap. "A very special story and you're all gonna be in it."

"Oh goodie!" Baby Bop smiled.

"Now, let's start again. Once upon a time, some sailors and their loyal dog went to search for treasure on Coco Island, which was far away. So they loaded up their boat, pulled up the anchor and got ready to set sail."

Before everyone knew it, they were in the make believe boat in the playground.

"Are you ready to sail to Coco Island to search for treasure?" asked Charlie Brown his crew.

"YEAH!" the kids replied as Linus tried (without success) to wake a still asleep Peppermint Patty.

"Where's Stella, Barney?" asked Min.

"I think we'll be seeing her before long." Barney replied, gripping onto the steering wheel.

"It really feels like we're out on the ocean, Barney." Said Carlos.

"I can feel the wind in my hair." Heather said before realizing that the wind was just caused by her sitting too close to Peppermint Patty and the tomboy was blowing away the redhead's red hair whilst snoring.

"It's fun to pretend, isn't it?" Sally asked Linus in a flirty mannerism.

_**Barney:**_

_Let's go on an adventure, a sailing adventure._

_There's a great big world to explore._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Let's go on an adventure, a sailing adventure._

_For fun, surprises and more._

_**Min:**_

_We can make-believe we're sailing on a sailing ship._

_**Jason:**_

_Or pretend we're climbing a mountain._

_We can go anywhere. _

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Let's take a trip._

_Let's go on an adventure, a sailing adventure._

_There's a great big world to explore._

_Let's go on an adventure, a sailing adventure..._

_For fun, surprises and more_

_**Kathy:**_

_We can make-believe we're flying in a hot air balloon._

_**Carlos:**_

_Or pretend we're in a rocket._

_We can go anywhere, _

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Even the moon._

_Let's go on an adventure, a sailing adventure._

_There's a great big world to explore._

_Let's go on an adventure, a sailing adventure._

_For fun, surprises and more._

_Let's go on an adventure, a sailing adventure._

_For fun, surprises and more._

"When will we be there, Barney?" asked Sally as Heather turned on the radio.

"The island is far away, Baby Bop. We'll have to sail all day and all night." Said Barney.

"May I drive the boat, please?" asked Sally as Patty Swanson gagged.

"Sure, Sally."

"I'm driving the boat! I'm driving the boat! Which way do I go, Kathy?"

"I better check." Said Kathy.

"Kathy, may I use your compass please?" asked Franklin.

"Sure." Replied Kathy.

"Thank you. Here's a map, and…the needle is pointing in between north and south. That's the direction we need to go, right, Barney?"

"Yup." Barney said. "Just steer straight ahead, Sally."

"Aye-aye." Said Sally.

"It's a good thing we have a compass." Told Jason to Carlos.

"Did you know there's another way to tell which way you're going on the ocean?" asked Schroeder.

"No." The kids replied.

"You can look at the stars. I learnt about it from a book."

"Stars?" Patty Swanson asked.

"That's right." Schroeder said.

"Indeed." Barney agreed. "Sailors use the stars to tell where they are. See? There they are."

Above the kids' heads was a star mobile, leaving them in awe.

"Look at that really bright one." Lucy said. "It shines as bright as Schroeder's eyes."

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

"May we sing it again, Barney?" asked Baby Bop. "Please?"

"Sure, Baby Bop." Barney replied.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_


End file.
